


Yua's Bouquet of Love

by Shiro_Usagi12



Series: Hanakotoba [8]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, a bouquet of flower, hanakotoba, negative meaning, rhinoxanubis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12
Summary: "THIS IS MY RESPOND TO YOUR PRINCESSIA AND YOUR SORRY!"
Relationships: Amatsu Gai & Yaiba Yua
Series: Hanakotoba [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833064
Kudos: 2





	Yua's Bouquet of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to pinterest I have an idea for GaiYua Love-Hate relationship.

_Kling … kling…_

Someone entered the flower shop, her step like saying “get out of my way I need to buy flower ASAP!”. Humagear named Sakuyo to greet her and asking what flower will she order.

“I want a bouquet of geranium, meadowsweet, orange lilies, frog orchid, birdsfoot trefoil, and asphodel,” she answered within one breath.

“But that flo—”

She interrupts, “I don’t care about the meaning of this fuckin’ bouquet, this is my answer to him!”

Sakuya nodded, a smirk grow in her face, “Do you want to add poison oak?”

She stays silent, deep thinking, she can kill a CEO in a second with that, poof, her daydream gone suddenly and back to reality, perhaps she can change the poison oak with another flower.

She whispered to Sakuya, Sakuya smile, and nodded.

“Hmhmhm~ … hmhmhm~,” she humming while waiting for the bouquet she requests to Sakuya.

“Sorry for making you wait,”

“Thank you Sakuyo.”

Now she can go to HIDEN Intelligence, on the way Yua hummed while making a bunch of scenarios, she began daydreaming again about his expression when receiving the bouquet on her hands.

Yua has never been in HIDEN for an ages, nothing change, and Yua never thought he can meet with the President effortlessly.

 _BAM!_ She slammed the CEO room’s door. Yua dashing up the stairs, she standing in front of his desk, her eyes sharpened after saw a pot of sunflower in the edge of the room.

_Sunflower? I don't know he likes that bright flower or … did something happen to him?_

“Woof!”

“Thouser, ssst … for a moment.” without any further ado, she slams the bouquet to the desk. “THIS MY RESPOND TO YOUR PRINCESSIA AND YOUR SORRY!”

“You come to this room just for screaming at me?” Gai glance to Thouser, “You scaring Thouser because screaming like that.”

“Hmph, bye.” Yua turned,

 _Just for that? Really?_ “Bye, have a nice day with YOUR BOYFRIEND.”

Yua shriek, “I’m not her GIRLFRIEND! He has Aruto anyway … urrrghh, it was a mistake coming here! I want to get out of this room ASAP!”

“She’s a quite aggressive Anubis, right?” he asks Thouser, Thouser’s head tilt.

“Oh right, maybe she’s lonely without me, not taking order from me again,” he giggling, his hand pat Thouser.

Too confident.

Thouser scanning the bouquet, after that Thouser whimpering.

“What wrong Thouser? Hm?” Gai takes the bouquet and looks at the flower one by one, “You know the meaning?”

“Woof!”

“What her bouquet says,” he took his phone, “stupidity, uselessness, hatred, disgust, revenge, and … my regrets will follow you beyond the grave.” he smiled after know it and whistled. “she’s got good flowers for me.”

“Woof!”

“What Thouser?”

“Woof!”

Gai stares at Thouser 5 minutes.

“Woof!”

“Woah! Sorry … I was sleepy, I smell some calmness from this bouquet and make me sleepy.”

“Woof!”

“Lavender? I think there was a poison oak in this bouquet.”

“Woof,”

“I know, I know, she will not doing that to me, in her deep heart, she loved me.”

Thouser look at his narcissistic master, _my master has a lot of confidence, I think I will get sick of my master narcissistic side_ _… lavender can mean distrust by the way_. Thouser blinking, observing Gai that busy with his laptop and smile in the face, _innocent and dumb it’s hard to tell apart_.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe FuwaYua more popular than GaiYua :v


End file.
